1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly which comprises an electrical connector and a pick up cap, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly comprises an electrical connector and an improved pick up cap that securely be positioned on the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On many production lines, electronic components such as land grid array (LGA) connectors are accurately positioned on substrate circuits such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) by means of vacuum suction devices. Such an LGA connector typically comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts received in the housing. Each contact has a first contact portion protruding outwardly from a top portion of the housing, for electrically connecting with a multiplicity of metal contact pads of an LGA central processing unit (CPU) respectively. Thus, a pick up cap has to be pre-attached on the top portion of the housing. The pick up cap typically has a plurality of latches snapping corresponding sidewalls of the housing, thereby mounting the pick up cap onto the LGA connector. The pick up cap has a smooth flat top surface. The vacuum suction device is then able to engage on the flat top surface of the pick up cap, in order to reliably move and accurately position the LGA connector onto the PCB
The pick up cap with latches always has a worse molding character, the latches then are easy to rupture, thus make the pick up cap can not be fixed on the electrical connector normally, which make it hard to assemble the electrical connector to the PCB.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.